


God Is A Woman

by LLReid



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Altadellys, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Feminist Themes, Lysende, Royalty, Strong Female Characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Fic inspired by Beth’s cover of ‘God Is A Woman’~~~~~“Danilo was badgering me about an arranged marriage again last night,” Lyrei sighed as they sat down. “He agrees that, apparently, one person simply can’t balance the crown by themselves— My supposed destiny can drown itself in the deepest part of the sea. Along with everyone else's plans for me.”“Who did he suggest this time? Ruelle? Himself?,” Xenia scoffed.The Queen stayed silent as she poured them both a cup of lavender tea. Xenia hummed gratefully as she handed her one and Lyrei met her gaze. Like the sun on the ocean on a mid summers day, her eyes sparkled. She had the deepest eyes she’d ever seen on a person, like a whole world went on inside that head at any given moment. “You.”
Relationships: Xenia of the Autumn/Lyrei Ararieth, Xenia/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	God Is A Woman

Queen Lyrei of Lysende’s social graces had become infamous across the world. She was angelic, and could always be found elegantly flitting around her council chambers and socialising with everyone at court as the undisputed centre of attention. She’d always been quite the social butterfly, an extrovert who thrived in any social situation that she found herself in — within days of first arriving at the palace she’d made friends with courtiers and servants alike — and watching her effortlessly command a room was quite the sight to behold. Everyone could agree that it was so impressive to watch her, how her eyes sparkled when she effortlessly made a joke that made multiple people laugh at what she said. 

It was really very pretty. 

But what Xenia liked the best was that, whilst any given room giggled at her request and people danced to whatever tune she sang, she didn't duck her head or blush or think to ask for something more. She wanted what she wanted. There was something charming about that. She was composed, polite, intelligent, and well-liked. All the things the leader of the wealthiest and most powerful nation in the world should be. 

As the monarch’s Spy Mistress and most trusted advisor, Xenia was never too far from the side of the woman she loved. She was quite literally the closest person to her, both professionally and personally, and despite having known her for close to an entire two spans she was still somehow amazed with everything that she saw in her.

One thing she had learned from her two spans of watching her was that some people, the best ones, were motivated more by the chance to prove themselves than by a command to serve. It was the work itself that called them onward, especially if they believed they were the only ones who could possibly do it.

“Honour from death is a myth,” Lyrei laughed humourlessly, silencing the squabbling older nobles who’d been rambling on-and-on about achieving military glory, despite Lysende being at peace. “Invented by the war torn to make sense of the horrific. Truly honourable death, the only honourable death, is one that enables life. War is nothing more than sanctioned murder, and murder is no less a crime when the victims are common born.”

“Indeed, Your Majesty, but if I may point out, Lysende has the strongest military in the world—“

“You may not,” the Queen interjected, silencing the forever grovelling Lord Ubel with a bored wave of her hand. “I’m well aware of our military capabilities, as I am well aware that there are no current threats to our nation. I am no conquerer or coloniser, Lord Ubel. My reign will be a peaceful one. Peace is such hard work. Harder than war. It takes way more effort to forgive than to kill.”

“Are you not frightened, Your Majesty?,” he prodded.

“Of peace?”

“Of the prospect that peace could merely be an illusion.”

Lyrei remained silent for a few seconds, merely looking absolutely bewildered at the man’s stupidity. “Strike first, think later, is the philosophy of tyrants. War damages different people in different ways; Queen Safir taught me that. She became sedated and incapable. Her father before her was rash and unpredictable, if I'm to believe court gossip. Perhaps this is my damage. Maybe I am numb to fear because I am too broken to think like you. I refuse to be governed by fear. The life stretching before me is that of a Queen. It’s a life I chose. Fought for, even. I cannot — will not — squander it on dread, on preparing for things that may never happen.”

The old noble was floundering... and it was rather amusing.

Lyrei rose from her throne and levelled him with a glare. She was dressed up in an off-shoulder teal coloured ball gown and tiara, she looked every inch the revered monarch Lysende adored. She never merely looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice; it was supposed to make you feel something, it was supposed to look so divine that it inspired the utmost respect, something that people could look at but never touch. Underneath thick lashes her eyes were both blue as ice and green as grass, something cool to balance out the flames in her hair and complimented the colour of her dress. That brillant red hair that was like honey and roses and the sun all together. 

She was undoubtedly the most dazzlingly beautiful woman Xenia had ever seen.

She was never far, and every time she glanced in her direction, she’d see huge aquamarine eyes lingering on her, bright with feeling. She was aware of her in a way no one else ever was, and it gave her a little thrill each time she noticed her noticing her.

For a moment, all the Spy Mistress could do was stare. As she watched her glide down the marble steps from her throne she felt a familiar flutter in her chest, like the warm glow of embers burning in a fireplace on a winter afternoon. And that feeling in her chest remained there, playing mercilessly with her pulse as she stopped before a kneeling Lord Ubel. She had the look of a mighty mind, whose thoughts spin hidden beneath the impassive surface. She would not pretend weakness. Not ever, not for anyone — and it was such a nebulous state when one was Queen.

“I will not hesitate to replace you in your position as the head of the House of Winter with Sevastian if you cannot learn to control yourself in these meetings.”

“You cannot do that—“

“Oh, I assure you, I can. And I will.” Lyrei sighed dramatically. She was always straight to the point, and didn’t ever pamper the spoiled blue bloods. She knew that less she said, the more her words would matter. She technically couldn’t replace him unless some terrible accident had to befall him, but they didn’t know that. It was the highest art form, deceiving without lying. A word was the only thing in the world made more powerful by absence than existence. She continued, “Given a choice between having Sevastian on the council or you, I will choose him. Every time. Without hesitation. So I suggest you learn to behave appropriately and prove yourself useful for something besides being the mornings entertainment.”

Multiple poorly stifled laughs echoed throughout the council chambers and even Xenia’s lips pursed around a barely concealed smirk. She wanted nothing more than to pull her lover into her arms and smother her with kisses for being so quick witted, yet she refrained. In these meetings Lyrei was not her lover, she was her Queen. A Queen who was ten times the ruler the old council of nobility ever had been.

Even though there were people swarming around her, the Queen didn't think twice about smiling at her like she was her sun and stars. Her love for her had always been a foolish thing, but Xenia was unspeakably grateful for it. In an instant, everything in the room came even more alive. Like the sunshine had a melody and the sounds of footsteps had a texture she could feel in her fingertips each time anyone moved. The world woke up when she looked at Lyrei.

“You’re all dismissed,” Lyrei said as she looped an arm through Xenia’s. “I suggest by next week all those over the age of forty consume a glass of calming tea before our meeting, as I won’t tolerate anyone trying to ignite a war before breakfast.”

Xenia huffed and gave Lyrei’s arm an affectionate squeeze. She tried not to laugh at some of the younger councillors and courtiers trying not to burst into hysterics at the aghast expressions gracing the faces of their elders. Really, she tried. But it was close to impossible, even for her. Especially when Lyris, Piama, Ruelle, and Sevastian were all so red in the face that they could hardly scramble out of the council chambers without tripping over themselves.

“That went well,” Lyrei muttered as they started off towards the doors. It’d become common place for them to unwind with a breakfast picnic in the palace gardens after early morning meetings, as it was quite literally the only thing besides wine that would relieve the tension that’d gather in both of their muscles.

Xenia snorted. There was so much she wanted to say to her after that theatrical performance as Queen Lyrei of Lysende. She simply loved everything about her. She loved that she cared so much about honour and duty. She loved how, when she was working hardest to mask her feelings, they’d actually be leaking out all over the place. The girl was far too endearing for her own good sometimes.

“You really did handle that very well.”

“I did?”

“Once you started talking, he never once looked to any of the men in the room for confirmation. You faced him down like a seasoned warrior.”

"Only because I had you at my back—“

“Is that Lord Ubel’s dagger you are holding? How did you get that? When did you get that? I was watching you the whole time!”

Lyrei shrugged and twirled her trophy gracefully around her fingers. “Queen, chosen one, dagger thief. Let it never be said that I am not accomplished.”

She actually laughed at that. “I knew someday you would realise your worth. Your worthiness of the throne. Lord Ubel and the likes have needed someone who refuses to indulge their childish whims for spans.”

Lyrei’s cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink. No one in their right mind would believe that this blushing girl was the very same person who’d commanded the respect of the most powerful people in all of Lysende. “One of the greatest frustrations about being the only chosen one in generations is that there is no one to tell me what to do, even though Safir is here... she’s been asleep for a century. The world is new and I’ve only centuries-old scripture to guide me, pored over by learned priests and eager revolutionaries who decide what those scriptures mean based on their own desperate hopes. None of them have felt the power of being chosen by the fruit rippling through their bodies; none of them really know.”

“You handle it well.”

The Queen sighed. She turned to her. Her expression was serious, but Xenia liked how it softened slightly when she looked at her. Like the way she looked at her was different from how she looked at everyone else. “I have no real idea what I’m doing. I want to be queen of this great country not because someone is holding my hand, but because I can do it. Me. Lyrei. But I think I enjoy it too much, putting people in their places.”

“I think everyone enjoys it when you do.”

They both laughed softly, ignoring the bowing courtiers and heavily armed security detail lingering on the edges of their peripheral vision. The palace was still a headache of a place, yet the Mistress of Spies head didn’t ache in the slightest as she waltzed through its familiar halls towards the gardens, her heels echoing on the polished marble floors, the Queen on her arm. She was content.

The true nature of their relationship was no secret. Everyone with a functioning braincell in their head knew about it and those who still couldn’t figure it out merely assumed that Xenia was Lyrei’s favourite. Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing all the time, as the circumstances they found themselves in were so peculiar. Xenia knew how to treat a lady she loved, she just didn’t always know how to treat that lady when she was also her Queen, but even though things weren’t always easy they were most certainly worth it — and she admired the thought of a common woman feeling brave enough to face the challenge of loving the Queen.

The Spy’s mouth quirked into a smile as they emerged into the beautifully landscaped gardens. It was a beautiful bright Autumn day, with air like cider and a sky so blue you could drown in it. Lyrei had chosen their spot this this week, as Xenia had the week prior. How fitting it was to see she’d chosen to sit by the red roses she’d had planted purely because Xenia mentioned that she liked them. Red was the first colour of Spring and last of Summer. It was the real colour of rebirth. Of blood. Of life. Of beginning.

For so long she had been used to being a very specific kind of pretty. That beauty depended on covering things up, shifting the light, and seeking to be perfect at all times. But now, she knew forgiveness was not a single act, but a matter of constant practice, and with that knowledge there was a different kind of beauty that came with humility and honesty, and she was glowing with it now.

“Danilo was badgering me about an arranged marriage again last night,” Lyrei sighed as they sat down. “He agrees that, apparently, one person simply can’t balance the crown by themselves— My supposed destiny can drown itself in the deepest part of the sea. Along with everyone else's plans for me.”

“Who did he suggest this time? Ruelle? Himself?,” Xenia scoffed.

The Queen stayed silent as she poured them both a cup of lavender tea. Xenia hummed gratefully as she handed her one and Lyrei met her gaze. Like the sun on the ocean on a mid summers day, her eyes sparkled. She had the deepest eyes she’d ever seen on a person, like a whole world went on inside that head at any given moment. “You.”

She froze with her teacup halfway to her mouth. “Me?”

Lyrei nodded and sighed softly. “I didn’t even know if I was going to bring this up to you at all, because marriage isn’t something that I need to be happy and it’s not something I’d ever pressure you or anyone else into. It’s not even something I feel ready for yet by any means. But I need you to tell me honestly so I’m prepared the next time someone brings the subject up, do you want to be a Queen? Because I could make you one. You could be my equal in rank, with just as much authority.”

“No need,” she said, reaching up to brush her bottom lip with her thumb. “I’m a good leader and a good spy, but you’re a great ruler. I am strong enough — woman enough — to be subject to you.”

Lyrei’s entire body visibly relaxed and Xenia had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing. The poor girl would likely have passed out if she’d said anything else. Yes, their love was a mutual thing, a thing between equals, but they simply couldn’t escape the fact that Lyrei was the Queen and every aspect of her existence was a matter of the utmost political significance.

For that fraction of time, it seemed as though all things were possible. Xenia could look across the limitations of her own life, and see that they were really nothing. In that moment when time stopped, it was as though she knew she could undertake any venture, complete it and come back to herself, to find the world unchanged, and everything just as she left it a moment before. And it was as though knowing that everything was possible, suddenly nothing was actually necessary — she had all she needed to be happy already.

“That’s not to say I’d never want to marry again,” Xenia continued. “But if you and I ever did take that step, it wouldn’t be until each of us are ready, and even then, the notion of gaining power and influence would be meaningless to me. I want you. Not your throne. You are mine, always. Mine, and I won’t ever let you go. I would lay the world at your feet, Lyrei — and I have nothing to give you.”

“I’d call you, Your Royal Wifeness, instead of granting you a title. Her Royal Wifeness, Xenia of the Autumn, Spy Master and Consort of Queen Lyrei... yes, that fits nicely.”

Xenia laughed softly into her teacup, her cheeks flushing pink as a red rose was tucked behind her ear. “What is it about me? First I attract an idiot prince, and now an incorrigible queen.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Your Royal Wifeness.” The Queen’s gaze dropped to her lips. "I shouldn't do this—“

"You really should." And she closed the distance between them. With one swift movement, the Spy Mistress cupped the back of the Queen’s neck with a strong hand, pulled her head forward, and presses her lips to hers. She wasted precious moments kissing her, her tongue gliding across the Queen’s lips, darting at her teeth. And Lyrei kissed her back just as eagerly. 

“I want you. More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life," Lyrei said softly, her lips brushing against Xenia’s with every word. She continued staring at her, dumbstruck. Whatever she had been expecting her to say, it wasn't that. Seeing her openmouthed expression, the Queen continued lightly. “You weren’t the first woman I kissed. But I swear you’ll be the last.”

Xenia effortless pulled Lyrei closer to her and wrapped her arms around her smaller frame. “I am your courage, as you are my conscience," she whispered. "You are my heart — and I your compassion. We are neither of us whole, alone. But together... I talk to you as I talk to my own soul," she said, turning her to face her. She reached up and cupped her cheek, fingers light on her temple. "And Lyrei," she whispered, "You are my heart.”

The wind stirred the leaves of the chestnut trees nearby, and the scents of early Autumn rose up rich around them; pine and grass and roses and apples, sun-warmed stone and cool water, and the sharp, floral smell of Lyrei’s body next to hers. The Queen’s breath audibly caught in her throat and she flushed all the way to the tips of her ears. “Xenia...”

“I meant it, Lyrei,” she said quietly. “My life is yours. And it's yours to decide what we shall do, where we go next. To the Wilds, to any far flung corner of Lysende. We are bound, you and I, and nothing on this earth shall part me from you. My heart has been yours since first I saw you, and you've held my soul and body between your two hands here, and kept them safe. We shall go as you say.”

\- fin.


End file.
